Rivals
by WhiteRose123
Summary: "You want to know why you are here right now? You really want to know? It's because I love you, okay? I always have. But you never gave me the time of day; you wouldn't even talk to me. A man can only handle that sort of rejection for so long." Gameverse. Namelesshipping (RedxGreen Oak). Warning: M for a reason. Contains language, violence, yaoi, and non-con.
1. Part I

**A/N: **So, I've really gotten into the Red/Green(Blue) pairing lately and I don't really know why aside from the fact that they are cute together. Originally I was going to make this fic longer, but I decided in the end to make it shorter and much darker (for no real reason, it was originally going to be fluff with no rape or violence). I don't necessarily think it's IC for Green to rape someone, but I wanted to do an alternative take on the pairing and I don't think I've seen many dark originalshipping fics with Green on top before (I'm sure they exist, they just aren't common), so that's how I ended up with this. PLEASE keep in mind that I do not think rape is an okay thing in the real world and I do not condone it in any way, shape or form. It is not my intention to portray it lightly in this fic (which is why this is NOT a happy fic), this is meant to be a very dark and disturbing fic. If this sort of thing bothers you, then please do not read any further than this. It is not my intention to offend anyone which is why there are plenty of warnings, and if you do not heed those and get offended, then that's your own fault.

**Please Note: **I will be referring to the male rival as "Green" in this fic as opposed to Blue. I know Blue is the main American name for the boy, but most of the fandom seems to refer to him as Green (as well as the manga), so that is the name I'm using. Also, this is based off of the gameverse only. Events from the Origins anime short or manga will not be used or referenced in this fic. And lastly, all characters are age 18 or over in this fic - no shouta smut here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own the cover photo used for this story.

**Warnings: **Please note that this fic is rated M and does contain graphic yaoi and language, as well as non-con. If that bothers you, please leave now.

"**Rivals"**

Red.

I had known Red for as long as I could remember. He was my very first friend and, at the time, he was also my best friend.

Things had a lot changed since then. Suddenly, I began to feel strangely around Red, feelings that I couldn't explain at the time. At the time, I couldn't handle those emotions and I reacted to them by abandoning Red as a friend and becoming a bully. I'll never forget the look of hurt on Red's face when I told him I didn't want to play with him anymore.

Severing my friendship with Red was the biggest mistake of my life.

I realized my mistake not too long after making it, but I didn't know how to make things right. Mocking him had become such a normal thing, I didn't know how else to act. It was the only way I could interact with him and feel comfortable. So I continued that behavior, even during our Pokemon journey, I went out of my way to mock and taunt Red.

Now, I had finally come to terms with the strange feelings I had always had around Red.

I was in love with him. I always had been, I just never realized it until now.

But the damage had been done. Red didn't trust me anymore, and he probably never would again. Red was never outwardly mean towards me as I was to him, but he became cold and distant.

Red was living on Mount Silver now; he had been ever since he stole the championship title from me at the Pokemon League. That was eight years ago. _Eight years_ he had been living in solitude on that damned mountain. I honestly don't know how he has managed to survive up there.

Occasionally, he will come to Viridian City to restock on supplies and rest his Pokemon. Never once has he come to visit me. He knew that I lived here and had my gym here. Yet he chose to ignore me. Sometimes I would catch site of his distinctive red outfit outside the window of my gym as he walked to the mart. I would watch him in silence, hoping that he would maybe decide to come see me for once.

It never happened.

Damn me for falling in love with someone like him. I didn't even know what my sexual orientation was anymore. I've been with, and have found many girls attractive in the past. I've never once been attracted to another male save for Red. Yet, I felt more strongly about Red than any female I've ever been with.

Lately, my thoughts of him had become consuming. I could barely focus on my gym because of him. Thoughts of expressing my love to Red, him expressing his love to me. Thoughts of living with him, thoughts of making love to him… I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to do something about it.

And that is the reason that I am here now, crouched behind a bush outside the entrance of Mount Silver like some stalker. Waiting. Waiting for him.

What I was planning to do was wrong, I knew that. But I also knew that this is the only way that I would ever get to do anything with Red. He would never accept me if I just told him how I felt, I couldn't handle the rejection from that.

Three hours had passed and still no site of him. He had to be coming soon, I knew that. I had started to time when Red normally makes his supplies runs. Assuming my timing is correct, he should be coming out anytime now.

Not even thirty minutes later I heard footsteps inside the mouth of the cave. He appeared, still wearing that same red outfit always did, jet black hair peeking out from underneath his hat. And what luck, all of his Pokemon were safely stored in their pokeballs, even Pikachu, who he normally chose to keep out. I wonder if they are injured?

I exhaled roughly and nervously ran my hand through my hair before taking the bottle of chloroform out of my pocket and pouring some on a small rag. I stood up and began to walk briskly towards him. I was nervous, so nervous.

He heard me, stopping in place, hand moving towards his belt where his pokeballs were stored. I knew I wouldn't be able to sneak up on him. Mount Silver was home many powerful pokemon, he must always be on the alert for any sign of danger. I made my presence known.

"Hey Red!" I said, sporting a wide grin. "Long time no see!"

He turned to face me, those beautiful crimson eyes resting on my face. "Oh, Green, I didn't expect to see you here."

His posture relaxed, hand leaving his belt, but his face remained neutral. He wasn't happy to see me at all. I nervously rubbed the back of my head, keeping the hand that contained the rag hidden behind my back. "Hehe, well, you know, I was just in the area and decided to come say 'hi'"

"...Did you want to battle me or something? Sorry, but I can't right now." He said in monotone, adverting his eyes from mine.

I moved closer to him, leaving little space between the two of us. "Nah, I don't want to battle you, I just had a question for you actually." He looked at me, an inquiring expression on his face. "Does this rag smell like chloroform to you?"

With that, I grabbed him, one hand wrapping tightly around his midsection and the other shoving the chloroform laced rag over his mouth. He struggled quite a bit, but I maintained my grip, resting my chin on his head as I waited for the chloroform to do its job. Heh, I never realized how short he was until right now… I was always tall for my age, but I still stood a good head over him. I smiled to myself at the thought, ignoring the struggling boy in my arms for just a moment.

A few more seconds and he was out, slumping against me. I carefully lowered his body to the ground and reached for Pidgeot's pokeball, calling out the magnificent bird pokemon. The large bird materialized in a flash of light, he extended his wings in a stretch and then looked expectantly at me for instructions.

"Pidgeot, can you take us back to Viridian City?"

The bird pokemon glanced at Red and then back to me, giving me a look that I would almost consider scolding. That bird! He seemed to disapprove of what I was doing! Despite that, he still did as he was told. He trotted over to us, lowering his body so I could easily lift Red onto his back. I mounted him and we were off.

….

I was sitting impatiently in the chair in my bedroom, arms crossed as I watched the sleeping form on my bed. Red was lying there silently, his hands bound to the headboard by a pair of handcuffs that I had acquired some time ago.

He had been out for about an hour. During that time, I was able to get him back to Viridian City and sneak him into my bedroom. I even took his pokemon to the Pokemon Center just in case they were injured, I didn't want them to suffer if they were, that wasn't the reason I was doing this.

I watched his chest steadily rise and fall over and over again, it was almost mesmerizing. And his face, his face looked so peaceful. His black hair, which was no longer obscured by a hat, framed it nicely. Red really was a good looking guy, he grew into his features well over the years.

I perked up as he began to stir and slowly open his eyes. I saw a flash of confusion and then panic pass through his red orbs as he began to remember what had happened and realize where he was. Wow, is he really scared? A sick feeling began to roll around in the pit of my stomach as I began to regret what I had done. But I couldn't stop now, I had come too far. I exhaled the breath I had been holding in and stood. "Well, look who's finally awake. Good morning sleepyhead."

He stilled and looked over at me. "Green… what? Why? What's going on?" He tried to speak calmly, but his voice was laced with a hint of fear. He tried, but he couldn't hide it. He looked up at the handcuffs that bound his hands and then back at me. "Release me right now Green. This isn't funny."

I walked closer to him so that I was standing at the edge of the bed. "But Red, this isn't supposed to be funny. It was never supposed to be funny."

"…"

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting this" I mused.

"…What is it you want?"

"God, Red, are you really that dull?" He really never had any idea about my feelings towards him, did he? "Fine, I will just show you then."

Wasting no time, I crawled onto the bed and swung one of my legs over him so that I straddled him. His eyes widened in shock, face paling. I ignored it and continued, playing with the zipper on his vest, taunting him. "I never did like these clothes of yours."

"G-Green, what are you doing?!" He began to panic, hands yanking against the cuffs. "Stop!"

That was a bit too loud. I had hoped that he would remain quiet through this. I figured his pride would be too high to risk being caught in a situation like this. Maybe I was wrong. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small utility knife. It certainly wasn't meant for anything like this, but it would do the trick. A threat was all I needed. I waved it in front of his face; he stilled immediately, crimson eyes watching me closely. "Now Red, I really don't want to hurt you, but I will if you force me to that point. Please don't make me, okay? Just be quiet, you may even like this."

It seemed to work. He scrunched his eyes shut and turned his head away from me. I didn't want him to be scared, but at least he wasn't making any noise. This was the best I was going to get it seemed. I set the knife on the table next to the bed. I was never planning on using it, but it served its purpose as a threat.

I continued my work, unzipping his vest and pushing both that and his shirt over his head so they rested where his hands were bound. I leaned back to admire the view.

I felt a heat rise to my face, more so in jealousy than anything. Red was toned, really well toned; I was _never_ able to develop muscle like that no matter how hard I tried. He always looked so small and lean when in normal clothes, but under them, he was hiding a very athletic build. I suppose hiking up and down Mount Silver would do that to a person. I felt him shudder as I ran a single finger down his chest, lightly tracing the contours of his body.

I leaned in close to him so that our noses almost touched, grasping his chin so that he couldn't turn away. "You really are beautiful Red."

With that, I closed the gap between us, lightly placing my lips onto his. I felt him take a sharp intake of breath at the contact, mouth opening slightly in shock. I took that opportunity to tilt my head and deepen the kiss. I ran my tongue along his lower lip, prodding him to open his mouth further and allow me entry. He responded to that by firmly sealing his lips shut. Oh well. There's other stuff we can do.

After some time, I broke the kiss and leaned back. It had become really hot in here all of the sudden. I quickly discarded my coat, but chose to leave my pants on for the time being. While the growing bulge down there was starting to become painful, I didn't want to freak him out by moving too quickly. Red was probably still a virgin, I doubt he's even ever kissed anyone before just now. Perhaps if I ease into this slowly, he might realize how fun these sorts of things can be and consent to me. That was my hope anyways.

I looked down at him; he was as silent and still as humanly possible, staring up at me with unmoving, cautious eyes. God, his eyes were so beautiful. I've never met another person who had crimson eyes like his before. Red was truly unique.

I leaned in again for another kiss; he turned his head away from me so I instead moved towards his neck, lightly licking and suckling his skin. This normally drove women crazy; I wonder if it would work on him too? I felt him shudder, I'm not sure if it was from pleasure or disgust, but I like to pretend it was the former.

I continued my ministrations on him, running my hands over and massaging his body while doing so. Even if he didn't want to, he seemed to be enjoying it. His body slowly began to relax and his breathing rate increased as if he was growing excited. I smiled to myself as I earned yet another shudder out of him as I lightly sucked on his earlobe. Seeing that he was reacting favorably to the touch, I decided to be bold and rub my growing erection against his crotch. He gasped and I groaned at the much desired friction, my level of excitement growing even higher. I wanted to take things slow, but I couldn't wait much longer. I broke contact with him and moved down towards his pants. It was time for them to come off.

I saw the feeling of dread once again return to Red's face as I undid the zipper and yanked off his pants. He attempted to kick me a couple times, even succeeding in nailing me in the abdomen once. I grunted at this, quickly grabbing his legs and moving to sit on them to prevent it from happening again. All that remained were his boxers. I hooked a single finger under the band and smiled to myself. I can't believe this is really happening. I was finally going to have Red.

"Green please, _p__lease_ stop. I don't want this….." Red spoke again for the first time in awhile. His voice was so quiet I could barely hear what he was saying. "I thought you were my friend Green… Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Friend?" I barked at him. I felt my face darken at this; he really thought we were still friends? After he ignored me for all those years? In anger, I grabbed the sides of his head, my hands tangling in his black hair. He winced slightly in pain but I didn't care. "I can't _believe _you think that we are still friends! It's been years, _years _and you have never once come to visit me. You always knew my gym was in Viridian City, it would have been so _easy _for you to just stop by and say hi during one of your visits. But you never once took the time to do that. I guess I'm not worth your time, am I?"

"…Green, I-"

"You want to know why you are here right now? You really want to know? It's because I love you, okay? I always have. But you never gave me the time of day; you wouldn't even talk to me." I felt my face heat up slightly in embarrassment at the confession, but I didn't care, I was too angry to care. "A man can only handle that sort of rejection for so long."

His eyes widened at the confession, a slight tinge of red forming on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and turned his head away from me, once again resigning himself to silence.

"So if you aren't going to accept me, then just shut up. I don't want to listen to you anymore." I released my grip on his head and moved back down to his waist, roughly pulling his boxers down.

The previous burst of anger did ruin the mood a bit for me, but finally seeing Red completely in the nude was slowly bringing it back. I calmed down and felt my erection slowly returning as I ran my eyes down the length of his body, taking it all in.

Red was pretty standard in size, maybe slightly above average. I was still bigger though. I smiled to myself; I guess dick size is one thing I can beat him in.

"Red." He peered up at me with cautious eyes; face flushed red in embarrassment, likely due to his current state of nudity. "I promise I will make you feel really good. Just wait, you'll be begging me for more once we're done here."

I grasped his currently flaccid cock in my hand and began to pump it. He gasped at the sudden contact, his face becoming even redder than it already was. It didn't take long for it to harden. Red was inexperienced, so it is likely that he will react strongly to any form of stimulation. Once it was fully erect, I dipped my head down and took his cock into my mouth.

I'd never done anything like this before, not even to a girl. I've had women give me oral plenty of times before, but I've never returned the favor. Red was different though. I desired so badly to give Red pleasure that I was willing to do this for him, even if it meant lowering my pride to do so.

I mimicked what I had seen girls to do me before, bobbing my head up and down, gradually increasing the pace over time. I'm sure it wasn't very good; I was a victim of my own inexperience in this department, I admit that. But, it seemed to be working regardless, I heard a quiet but audible moan escape from Red as I increased my pace.

At first, he constantly tried to move away from me, rocking his hips to the side in attempt to escape the odd feeling. But eventually he gave into the pleasure and even began thrusting his hips upward into my mouth to gain more of the sensation. I peeked up at him, wanting to see his face when he was experiencing pleasure. I wasn't disappointed. His face was flushed a bright shade of red and his breathing shallow and quick, his eyes were scrunched shut and brow furrowed as if he was concentrating really hard on something.

It didn't take very long before he reached his peak. I eventually felt his muscles tighten up and his cock twitch, releasing a string of white liquid into my mouth. It didn't taste very good. It was bitter with a slight salty taste, but I still forced myself to swallow all of it. Only for him.

I looked back up at Red who appeared to be in a sort of post orgasmic daze. His eyes, which were only half open, had a blank look to them as if he was staring off into space. His mouth was slightly agape, accompanied by slow, shallow breathing. I smiled. He liked it, he may not admit it, but he liked it. I leaned down and kissed him, taking advantage of his open mouth to slip my tongue in.

It was only a short kiss; I took a few moments to explore and taste the insides of his mouth before breaking the contact, forming a long string of saliva as I pulled away. He didn't seem to be phased by the kiss at all, still maintaining that faraway look in his eyes. Perhaps he's still recovering from that incredible blowjob I gave him? That's the reason I'm going with anyways.

But, I think that was enough foreplay now. I was incredibly eager for the next part; my erection had been painfully constricted by my pants for too long now. I got off of him for a moment and quickly discarded the rest of my clothes. I groaned as my cock was finally released and exposed to the cool air.

I leaned back in and planted one light kiss on his forehead before moving to flip him over onto his stomach. I expected him to fight me on this, but he didn't, still retaining that distant look in his eyes as if he was in another world. What was wrong I wonder? He had to have recovered from the orgasm by now… Was he in shock? Perhaps he just finally resigned himself to his fate and gave up. I've seen Red express all sorts of emotions in the past, excitement, happiness, anger, sadness… even when he became silent and distant he never looked like this. It bothered me just a bit, but I was too immersed in my own excitement right now to pay much mind to it.

I grabbed the lubrication that was sitting on the counter and then forced Red up on his knees so that his rear was in the air. I squirted some of the glossy gel onto my fingers before positioning them at his entrance. I started with just one finger, forcing it all the way inside him and earning an audible gasp from him. He still remained stock still though, making no attempt to move towards or away from the stimulus.

I gradually added more fingers until I had three inside of him, scissoring and attempting to stretch him. This was going to hurt him either way, he was a virgin after all and quite tight, but I can at least do what I can to prevent as much pain as possible.

Another minute passed and I decided that that was enough; his entrance should be lubricated enough, and couldn't wait any longer. I squirted some more of the lube into my hand and slicked it over my cock before positioning myself at his entrance. I gripped his hips and in one thrust forward I entered him. He grunted in pain, body immediately tightening up at the unwanted stimulus. His muscles clenched almost painfully tight around me.

Although it was difficult not to, I didn't start moving right away, allowing him to get used to the feeling of me inside of him. I gently stroked his sides with my hands, trying to get him to relax. He attempted to shift away from me, but I held him firmly in place.

"Red, relax" I spoke calmly to him. "If you clench up like that, it will only hurt you more. Just relax and it will eventually feel really good. I promise."

He released a shaky breath and shifted his weight slightly, but still remained stiff as a board. Well, if he's not going to even attempt to relax, there's nothing I can do about it. I started to move, slowly thrusting in and out of him.

I groaned. It felt so good, _so _good. Even if Red never comes near me again after this, even if he hates me forever, it was worth it to get to do this at least once with him. I increased my pace, which earned a grunt from him.

I was relatively inexperienced as well when it came to sex with another man, hell, this was the first time I've done it with a man, but I knew that women had a special spot inside of them that drove them crazy when you hit it. I wonder if men had something like that too? I tried it, thrusting in at different angles trying to find Red's "special spot".

Eventually, I hit something which earned surprised gasp from him. I smiled. Found it. I purposefully thrust into that spot over and over again, causing him to make noises that I have never heard out of him before. Good noises.

I peeked around his body and saw that he was once again growing erect, even without any direct stimulation to his cock. I couldn't stop the huge, proud grin that formed on my face when I saw this. He was enjoying it, even if he didn't want to, he liked it. "Looks like you're enjoying this Red." I spoke to him in a husky voice. "I'm glad."

I reached around and grasped his semi-erect cock and began to pump it in rhythm with my thrusts. I began to regret that I chose to fuck him facing away from me, I would have liked to see his face when he was like this, I imagine it was a beautiful site. At least I could still easily hear all the sounds he was making, there was no denying that he was enjoying this.

He reached his peak quickly once again. I heard him gasp as he released his seed into my hand, his muscles contracting against me as he rode out his orgasm. It felt good, oh so good.

A few more thrusts and I reached my peak as well. I doubled over onto him and sheathed myself completed inside of him, tightly gripping his hips. White spots appeared in my vision followed by the best feeling in the world as I came inside of him. The feeling didn't last long. It never did. But it was worth it.

I sighed and pulled out of him, hearing him grunt as I did so. It was over too fast. I would be a happy man if I could do this every night for the rest of my life. The thought of keeping him here permanently was strong in my mind, but I knew I couldn't do that. It wasn't right. I had already done enough to him

I got off of the bed and quickly redressed myself. I grabbed the bottle of chloroform and wet a rag with it before rolling him over onto his back. That distant, faraway look was gone from his eyes, I was happy to see that. But what replaced it was a look of complete shame and embarrassment; he wouldn't even look at me. It made me feel a pang of guilt, but what was done was done, I couldn't change anything now. At least he would never have to deal with me again after this. I leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips. He didn't react.

"I love you." I whispered to him one last time before covering his mouth with the rag.

...

A week had passed since my last encounter with Red.

After I knocked him out, I redressed him and returned him and his pokemon to a safe location nearby Mount Silver. I even left fresh supplies and food with him so he didn't have to return to town anytime soon to restock. And… I left a note with him, which was supposed to be my confession to him and explanation of why I did what I did.

I don't know if he will ever read the note, but I felt as though I owed him an explanation regardless.

Do I regret what I did? A little. I regret that I had to cause him pain to get what I wanted. But I knew that if I never did it, then I would never be able to touch him. In my mind, It was the only way. And it did work, a little bit. I still think about him every day, but I no longer have the same aching feeling that I used to.

I suppose I should be worried that he would report me, what I did was a crime after all. But I just had a feeling that he wouldn't. Red may not like to admit it, but he was prideful. He would never risk humiliating himself and ruining his spotless reputation by admitting that something like that happened to him.

He would likely return to Mount Silver or maybe even move somewhere else and continue his life in solitude. That was just the way he was. He was a loner by choice who could bounce back from any hardships like they were nothing. Even after what I did to him, I'm sure he will recover from it in no time.

Wherever he ends up, it's likely that it will be far away from me. While I do miss him, a part of me does hope that he does move far away and I never see him again. It would be for the best that way. While I don't completely regret what I did, I don't think I could ever face him again and feel comfortable with it. My actions had severed any remaining friendship and that we had, even if it was barely there before.

It'd be for the best, for both of us, if we never have to lay eyes on each other again.

**End Part I**

**...**

**A/N:** I do have a part two planned for this, which would be written from mostly Red's POV. It's difficult to see what Red is really thinking here, since he doesn't vocalize much, so I want to write something that shows his perspective on the whole thing. It would be a continuation from the events that happened here, and don't worry, I don't plan on making Red into a sniveling whimp, but it will have a much darker and violent tone. If people like this and would be interested in a second part, I will work on it and get it posted up. So let me know what you think and if you would like a part two by reviewing! Constructive criticism also is welcome, it has been awhile since I've written anything story-wise(and by that, I mean 5+ years) so I'm sure there are mistakes.


	2. Part II

**A/N: **And here is part II, wrapping up this short story! Just as a warning, this chapter is much more violent and dark than the previous one. The last one was actually quite light and tame for a story that contained non-con (in my opinion). But, I actually enjoyed writing this part quite a bit; it was fun in a twisted sort of way. I'm so sorry it ended up being so long, if you want to skip straight to the violent, rapey part, you'll have to skip to about the halfway point of the chapter (for those of you that are only here for these parts), but the story will make much more sense if you read the whole thng. Hope you enjoy!

**Please Note: **I will be referring to the male rival as "Green" in this fic as opposed to Blue. I know Blue is the main American name for the boy, but most of the fandom seems to refer to him as Green (as well as the manga), so that is the name I'm using. Also, this is based off of the gameverse only. Events from the Origins anime short or manga will not be used or referenced in this fic. And lastly, all characters are age 18 or over in this fic - no shouta smut here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own the cover photo used for this story.

**Warnings: **Please note that this fic is rated M and does contain graphic yaoi and language. This chapter also contains graphic violence and a more violent non-con scene. If that bothers you, please leave now.

"**Rivals"**

**Part II**

Red's POV

_I felt a searing pain shoot up my backside, I tried to move away but I was frozen in place. Unable to move, unable to open my mouth to scream. A hand grabbed my hair from behind, forcing me to look at my assailant. _

_I was met with the madly grinning face of my long-time rival. I saw him move his mouth as he was saying something, but all I heard was… chirping? _

I opened my eyes, which were quickly greeted with the bright sunlight of the outside world. The chirping was even louder now, aggravating the headache that was already beginning to set on. Bird pokemon can be so obnoxious sometimes.

I rubbed my temple. Man, what a horrible dream. I've had some pretty bad dreams in the past, but that, that had to top all of them. Green raping me – because he was in love with me? What a ridiculous notion.

Why was I outside though? I never slept outside of the caves; I didn't like the open, unprotected feel of it. I scanned the area until my eyes rested on the fresh provisions that were neatly lying beside me. Next to them were my pokeballs, which I never kept outside of my belt. Could it be that… that… the dream was real?

I furrowed my brows and moved to stand up, a familiar searing pain shooting up my back as I did so. Wait… I remember… I was traveling down to the Pokemon Center because Pikachu had gotten injured in a fight… and then Green showed up and then…

It was real… all of it…

A sick feeling rolled around in the pit of my stomach as I began to recall the events from earlier. Everything from Green knocking me out to him tying me to a bed and forcing himself on me.

A tirade of emotions coursed through me… anger, shame, betrayal… I felt all of them. Just for a moment, I forgot about my physical pain. Why? Why would he do that to me? I clenched my fists and stared at the ground, my hat blocking the sunlight from my eyes. I remember he said he was doing it because he loved me. But how? Green never, ever showed that he felt any indication that he had _those_ sorts of feelings for me. When we did talk, he spent most of his time openly mocking me.

I didn't even know he liked _men_. He was always known as such a flirt around women, I always assumed he had a girlfriend.

Even so, I didn't feel the same way for him. I barely even liked him as a friend. I gave him so many opportunities to be my friend again over the years and he rebutted every single one of them. Eventually, I had had enough, so I stopped talking to him.

How long had he had these feelings I wonder? It disturbed me to think about it. The fact that he "loved" me had driven him to take something from me I could never get back. I had never had sex with anyone, or even kissed anyone before him. I admit, those things were not at the top of my priorities, but I had always imagined doing those things for the first time with a nice girl that I, too, was in love with – Not Green, not my rival.

It sickened me to think about it. The fact that he was another male bothered me very little, but what he did to me… that bothered me immensely. I will never forgive him.

I shuddered as I felt a trail of sticky liquid seep out of me and down my legs. I needed a shower.

I leaned down and scooped up my pokeballs, leaving the other supplies behind as I headed towards the nearest Pokemon Center.

"It's Red! Hello!" The pink haired nurse greeted me with her usual smile as I entered the Pokemon Center. "Do your pokemon need patching up? I imagine you have been training hard as usual."

"Yes, please." I said handing her my pokeballs. "Um… I was also wondering if I could maybe use your shower. Do you mind?" I averted eye contact with her.

"Of course! I imagine it has been awhile since you've showered in normal facilities. Right this way!" She dropped my pokeballs off at the counter before leading me down the long hallway. "It's through this door right here" she said, opening up a door that led to a small bathroom. "We normally reserve this bathroom for the nurses who have to live here, but we don't mind if you use it."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" I said with a nod before moving to enter the small room. Before I could shut the door, I heard her speak again behind me.

"Red… is everything okay? You look a bit sick."

"Everything is fine." I said quickly. I'll never tell. I'll never tell anyone. "Thank you, again." I closed the door.

I felt like no matter how hard I scrubbed, I couldn't get clean. Dried fluids were not only caked on my legs, but they were smeared on my hips, my stomach… it felt like everywhere.

I shuddered, the warm water running over my body and seeping into the drain below. It hurt to move. The whole ordeal hurt so much, at first I felt as though I was going to be split in two. Yet even despite that, I felt pleasure through all of it. That was one of the things that bothered me the most. How can something be so awful, yet feel so good at the same time? It sickened me, it sickened me that I hated what had happened so much, yet I wanted to also feel that same pleasure again.

I turned off the shower and stepped out of it. I quickly redressed myself and went to go retrieve my pokeballs from Nurse Joy. I was surprised when she told me that they were all completely healthy and no healing was needed… but how? Pikachu and the others were injured, that was the reason I hiked down Mount Silver in the first place. Could Green have healed them? No… that's ridiculous.

I decided to stop thinking about it. They were healthy and that was all that mattered.

I took out Pikachu's pokeball and released the small yellow pokemon from its ball.

"Pika!"He chirped at me in excitement, quickly scaling my body so that he sat on my shoulder.

He nuzzled against my hand affectionately as I rubbed the back of his head. "Hey buddy, I'm glad to see you are feeling better."

"Chaaa!" He squealed, nuzzling my hand even harder.

I smiled. Only my pokemon could make me feel this way. Even during hard times, I could always find some joy in spending time with them.

I returned back to the area where I left my supplies. I debated for a moment on whether or not I wanted to bring the foreign provisions with me. In the end, I decided to take them. I could always check them later for any signs of tampering.

I leaned down and picked up the large box, ignoring the jolt of pain that shot up my backside as I did so. I turned and went to head back up Mount Silver. I'm not sure if I would end up staying there in the long run, considering what happened, but for now it was the only place I had to go.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu chirped at me before bounding off my shoulder back to the location we had just left.

He returned holding a white envelope in his mouth, climbing back onto my shoulder and trying to hand it to me. I balanced the box in one hand and took it from him.

"_To Red." _It read, and at the bottom corner with was a small scribble. "_From Green_._"_

I felt my face darken and resisted to urge to drop the box and rip up the envelope. I didn't care what was inside. There was nothing he could say that would justify what he did to me. Bastard.

Still, I decided against it and instead stuffed the envelope in my pocket before continuing on my way towards Mount Silver. Maybe I would look at it later…

…

A week had passed. It had been exactly one week since my encounter with Green. I feel like it has only been a downward spiral since then.

Every night I have nightmares. I relive the things that he did to me every single night through them. I can barely sleep because of them.

When I'm awake, it's not much better. I remained on Mount Silver, but I had to stop training my pokemon for the time being. I had become so hateful and angry over what Green did to me that I was starting to take it out on them. I couldn't let that happen, so I decided to distance myself from them until I was in a healthier state of mind. I even chose to keep Pikachu in his pokeball, even though I knew he didn't like it.

That bastard… he was even affecting the lives of my pokemon now through what he did.

But what bothered me most of all was my hidden desire for more. I despised what he did, every single second of it. But now that I had finally felt the pleasures of sex, even if it was in the worst way possible, I wanted more. I wanted to experience that feeling again.

I hated it, I hated feeling this way. How come I let him get away with doing this to me? There wasn't a day that went by where that question didn't roll around in my head.

I slumped against the cold rock wall and slid down onto the ground. My eyes traveled around the cave until they landed on my backpack, more specifically the white envelope that poked out of one of the pockets. It was that letter from Green… even after a week, I never did open it.

I hesitated for a moment before reaching over to grab it. May as well see what he had to say.

I took a deep breath before breaking the seal and pulling out the letter to read.

"_Red,_

_I know what you're thinking, I'm sure you're pretty angry at me right now. I know there is no reasonable excuse I could offer that would justify what I did, but I hope you will hear me out._

_I apologize for what I did to you. I didn't want to do it that way, I really didn't. But you have to realize that I thought that there was no other way. I could barely function in daily life because I was constantly thinking about you. _

_Red, I've loved you ever since we were kids. I know I always acted like a dick towards you, but under all of that, I had feelings for you. I didn't know how else to act towards you. Why do you think I so closely tracked you when we were on our pokemon journeys? You are perfect Red. You're good looking, talented, kind, heroic… I really can't think of a more ideal person. You're the type of person that a guy like me would want to spend the rest of his life with._

_I know what I did to you was wrong, but it was either that or never be able to touch you. I couldn't handle the thought of the latter. I know you would never accept me if I just asked you…_

_There's nothing I can say to make this any better, I'm sure you are experiencing a great deal of pain because of what I did. All I want you to know is that you will never have to deal with me again. _

_I plan to continue being the leader of the Viridian City Gym. I expect that you will probably move away from here… don't worry I won't look for you. I just hope that, wherever you decide to go, that you end up finding happiness. And, no matter what you think of me, know that I will always love you. _

_Green." _

I felt my face heat up in anger. I viciously ripped apart the letter and crushed the pieces up in my hand. He really thought this would make it better? He shouldn't have even bothered. In other circumstances, a letter like this might seem touching. But reading it now, after what he did, only added insult to the injury.

I don't care that he "loved" me. What he did to me made it so I could barely function now, and all because he couldn't stand the idea of "never being able to touch me"? Why did I let him get away with this?

And that was when I decided. I wouldn't.

…

Green's POV

"You did really good today Arcanine, I'm proud of you"

The large dog pokemon let out a happy bark as I said that, and affectionately nuzzled me. I smiled at this and rubbed his muzzle.

I had finally started to take my gym leader duties seriously again, and it showed. My pokemon and I had triumphed over a very tough challenger today.

She was a young girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, I didn't take her seriously at first. But man did she end up being tough. We were both taken down to our last pokemon, but in the end my Arcanine prevailed over her Meganium.

She was disappointed, but didn't give up, determinately telling me that she would be back for a rematch tomorrow. I know I'll be looking forward to it. In some ways, this girl reminded me a lot of Red… if Red were a girl that is. She was a bit on the quiet side, but she was tough and determined, just like him.

Red… I wonder how he's doing?

I tried not to think about it too much. I was finally able to focus on my gym again because my thoughts about Red were no longer as consuming as they once were. I didn't want to go back to that again.

"Alright Arcanine, I think you deserve a good rest. Return."

He barked happily at me and readily returned to his pokeball, disappearing in a flash of red light. I pocketed it and gathered my things before heading home for the day.

I spotted my most recent challenger once again on the way home, her distinctive marshmallow-like hat sticking out like a beacon. She was a pretty cute girl, but I wonder why she wears that ugly thing? She would look better without it.

I contemplated going to talk to her, maybe even inviting her to go do something with me tonight. I could not dwell on loss of Red forever… in fact, I wanted to get him out of my mind as fast as possible. I quickly changed my mind though once I saw that she was talking to a young red headed boy about the same age as her, the way they acted made it seem like they were pretty close. Oh well, she was probably too young for me anyways…

I opened my door, casually shrugging off my coat as I walked down the hallway to the living room. Then-

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave."

I didn't even have time to react before I felt my body convulse, my vision fading in and out as I fell to the ground, paralyzed.

I struggled to regain focus, attempting to move my hand towards my belt where my pokeballs were stored. Fortunately, paralysis from an electric pokemon is not as severe as actual paralysis from severing of the spinal cord. Your movement is greatly restricted and slowed, but you can still feel and control your body to an extent.

Before I could even reach my belt though I felt my assailant roughly stomp on my hand. He reached down and quickly removed all my pokeballs from my belt, taking away my last hope of defense.

I struggled to lift my head up, attempting to look at my assailant. My vision blurred in and out a few more times before finally coming into focus. A red cap, black hair, crimson eyes staring at me with an emotionless expression…

"Red…"

He was back. I should have known it was him the moment I heard mention of a Pikachu, but I never expected that he would actually return. Not after what I did to him. I felt a flash of fear shoot through my body. Did he want revenge? Is that why he was here now?

"Pikachu, can you keep watch at the door?" He said without moving his eyes from mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the yellow rodent nod at his trainer and run over to the entrance of my house. The pokemon seemed so serious… I never knew Red's Pikachu to be a serious pokemon before. My eyes moved back over to Red, who was still staring down at me with a look I couldn't quite place. What was he planning to do?

He remained motionless for a few more moments before his I saw his face darken as it contorted into a look of anger. In that instance, he truly looked like a demon. Blood red eyes glaring down at me forcing small wrinkles to form on his brow, his jaw was clenched and his teeth slightly bared. His hand shot towards me and roughly grabbed my hair, causing me to wince in pain. I tried to struggle against him, but my movement was still greatly restricted. He pulled me up to my knees and threw me against the wall. I stumbled and struggled to regain my balance, the effects of paralysis still very much there, but managed to remain in a sitting position so that I faced him, weakly leaning against the wall.

"You're not as talkative as you normally are Green." He spoke to me for the first time in an emotionless voice, apparently calming down from his sudden burst of anger. "It's a nice change."

"Red… please." I managed. "I-I know you're angry, but please can we just sit down and talk about this?"

He ignored me, turning to face away from me for a moment while moving to grab something from his pocket. Turning back towards me, he leaned down and dangled something in front of my face. A Paralyz Heal.

"I bet you want this, huh?" It was meant to be a taunt, but he kept that impassive tone in his voice. "Too bad." He tossed it down the hallway where Pikachu was quietly keeping guard. "But this…" He continued, reaching into his pocket once again. "..This, you can have back."

He threw several shreds of white paper at me. It took me a moment before I realized that they were ripped of pieces of the letter I had left with him. The letter that was supposed to make things better… I guess it didn't work.

He stared at me for a moment before turning and leaving the room. He must have confidence that I won't be able to escape and unfortunately, he probably is right. Even if I could manage to crawl away before he came back, Pikachu would never let me get out the front door. I don't know what he has planned, and I doubt it is anything good, but I decided to stay where I was and accept my fate. Even though it scared me to think about it, I deserved this for what I did to him.

I felt the blood drain from my face in dread when I saw Red return, holding a large steak knife in hand. I opened my mouth to try to say something, but found that no words came out. Was he going to kill me?

He crouched down in front of me, balancing himself on the balls of his feet and arms resting on his knees as he stared directly at me with an emotionless expression. My eyes remained glued to the knife, which he loosely held in his right hand.

"So…" He spoke in a frighteningly calm voice. "You said you wanted to talk, so… talk."

What was I supposed to say? The best explanation I could offer for my actions was written in that letter I gave him… and that appeared to make him even angrier at me.

"I… there's nothing I can say to make it better, is there?" He didn't reply, but his body noticeably stiffened at this. I continued. "Listen… Red… I am _sorry _for what I did to you. It was wrong, and I never should have done it. I should have just been up front with my feelings to begin with."

I paused for a moment, waiting for him to react, to say something, but he remained motionless and silent.

"…But… I felt like I was being driven mad by my emotions and my urges towards you. I couldn't focus, I couldn't sleep well, all because my thoughts were consumed by _you_, Red. I would have told you… but I thought you hated me. I couldn't stand the idea of being rejected by you…" I took a deep breath before continuing. "I… what I did to you was the only way I could think of to satisfy my urges. I didn't think that it would hurt you as much as it did… I can't take it back now, it's already been done. All I can say is that I am _sorry _Red, I didn't mean to hurt you, that was never the intent behind my actions." I bowed my head, unable to look him in the eyes as I whispered the last part. "I did it because I loved you."

I peeked back up at him, and saw what almost appeared to be pity flash through his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came, reverting back to that emotionless expression.

"I see" He finally said, standing up and facing away from me.

He stayed that way for several moments. Slowly, I saw his body tense up, he gripped the hilt of the knife so hard that his knuckles began to turn white.

Then all I felt was blunt pain when he whipped around and struck my head with the hilt of the knife. The blow was so powerful that I was knocked to the side onto my hands and knees. My arms trembled slightly as I struggled to find the strength to hold myself up, the effects of the paralysis still present.

He gave me little time to recover before roughly grabbing my hair and pulling me up onto my knees. I felt his presence looming behind me, his left hand still tangled in my hair while the other remained at his side, still clenching the knife.

"You're right." He said, his voice beginning to grow angry. "There is nothing you can say that will make it better. There is _no _excuse for what you did; I just wanted to see what you could come up with. It changes nothing."

He roughly yanked on my hair, causing me to wince in pain. "All because you had "urges" huh? You _raped _me. You think you couldn't sleep at night? Couldn't focus? What about me? I always knew you were a cocky, self-absorbed bastard _Green._" He spoke my name with additional malice. "But I never thought you would be so selfish as to force yourself on me just so _you _could satisfy _your_ urges. Did you _ever _stop to think how that might affect me?"

He threw me on the ground and kicked me in the abdomen, knocking the air out of me. I clutched my stomach and gasped for breath, barely recognizing his presence as he loomed over me.

"Don't worry." He said, reverting back to a sickeningly calm voice. "I have no plans to kill you. But… they do say an eye for an eye, right? Maybe you should learn what it feels like."

What? He didn't mean… did he? This is not the Red I knew, not the one I fell in love with. Something had changed. Did I do this to him…?

I felt him grab the collar of my shirt form behind, restricting my airflow for a moment as he pulled me up. He dragged me over to the nearest couch and forced me to bend over the arm of it.

I muffled back a cry of pain as I felt him drag the knife down my backside, cutting off my shirt and leaving a large gash along with it. Next came my pants, which he wasted no time in pulling them and my boxers down. He was really planning to… to… I couldn't believe it.

One could say that this is always what I wanted. I always did fantasize about having consensual sex with Red, with him actually being willing… and yes, I was always willing to let him penetrate me. But this… he wasn't doing this out of any sort of affection… I don't think he was even doing it for his own pleasure… the sole purpose was to inflict pain on me.

I heard the slick sound of masturbation from behind me. I lifted my head and stole a glance at him. He hadn't even removed any of his clothes, only unzipping his fly so he could pump his currently flaccid cock.

The fact that he had to masturbate himself to get excited emphasized the point that he was not doing this for his own pleasure. I suppose I should feel insulted, even after all I had done to make him enjoy his first encounter with me; he was not able to grow excited at the prospect of it. And I somehow doubt he was going to try to make me "enjoy" this. My stomach churned, a familiar feeling of dread rolling around inside me.

I wanted to move off of the couch, to get away from him, but I couldn't will myself to do it. Aside from the effects of the paralysis, his rough treatment had left me much worse for wear, I felt like I could barely move. My back continued to burn in pain from the knife wound, I could feel the warmth of the blood from the injury as it trickled down my backside.

I felt him rub up against my entrance from behind, positioning himself. I couldn't hold back a yell of pain as he forced himself inside of me, completely dry.

He wasted no time and began moving right away, erratic, rough movements that he appeared to be doing as hard as possible. I never knew anything could hurt this bad, I felt as though I was going to be ripped in two. I clenched my teeth, biting my lip so hard in the process that it began to bleed.

It couldn't have been comfortable for Red either; I knew from personal experience that the friction caused from entering someone dry is uncomfortable for both parties. Yet, he continued his rapid, violent pace; completely ignoring any discomfort it was causing him or me.

I felt a warm liquid trickle down the inside of my thigh. It was blood, my blood. I have no doubt with how violent he was being that he ripped something open inside of me.

Still, it was a mixed blessing. The additional liquid provided lubrication that wasn't there before, making movement easier and slightly less painful. Red took this opportunity to increase his pace, a small grunt emitting from him as he did so. No matter the circumstances, this was probably the first time Red had penetrated someone. I hoped that due to his own inexperience, he would come quickly and get this over with.

Eventually, even through all the pain, I began to feel small bursts of pleasure whenever he thrust in a certain way. It was neither complete pleasure nor complete pain anymore, but rather a sickening mix of the two. Against my will, I felt myself begin to grow erect.

Unfortunately for me, it didn't take long for Red to notice. He let out a hoarse bark of laughter. "I should have known that you would end up enjoying this, since you _love _me so much."

The way he said the word "love" with additional malice, the way he was twisting my emotions back around on me made a mixture of shame and embarrassment wash over me. However that feeling quickly turned to complete fear when I felt him reach around me and press the edge of the knife up against my erection. I felt the blood drain from my face, I opened my mouth to try to say something but found that no words came out.

"It's so tempting." He spoke, tauntingly moving the knife back and forth on the base of my erection. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but I felt it, oh I definitely felt it. "If I cut this off, the increased blood flow to this area would surely cause you to bleed to death."

"R-red, n-no! You said you wouldn't!" I stuttered, unable to halt the rising panic that was clearly evident in my voice."I'm sorry Red! I'm sorry! You don't have to do this! Please, please don't do this!"

He laughed at me. Not the fun, happy laugh I remember from him as a kid, but rather one of pure malice. He's crazy, he's gone absolutely crazy. I could only sit there and wait to see what he would do, his cock still sheathed deep inside of me and the knife still resting on the base of my erection.

"But… I did make a promise, so I won't."

In one movement he sliced the knife across the base of my erection with enough pressure to make a small cut, but not enough to do any real damage. I couldn't muffle back a cry of agony, regardless of how small it was, the pain was absolutely excruciating. It didn't take long before I felt the warm blood start to drip down the length of my cock and onto the floor. Yet, despite all of the pain, my erection still remained strong. I still felt small jolts of pleasure mix in with the pain every time he shifted inside of me.

I felt him grip my hips, the edge of the knife unintentionally digging into my skin. Once again he began to thrust in and out of me, continuing with his erratic, violent pace. I felt a moan escape from me, whether it was from pleasure or pain I do not know.

After a few more minutes I felt him reach his peak. He gripped my hair and forced my head against the couch cushion, leaning over me while burying himself even deeper inside of me. Even through all of the agony, the sensation of his warm liquid flowing inside of my caused me to achieve orgasm as well. I let out a staggered moan, flashes of white appearing in my vision as I came onto the ground, the white fluid mixing in with the small pool of blood.

He quickly pulled out of me, yanking my hair and forcing me to fall off of the couch onto the ground in the same motion. I just laid there, continuing to pant as I recovered from my orgasm. I saw him turn away from me, putting himself away and zipping up his pants. He sighed and stared at the ceiling for a long moment before turning back to face me. I looked up at him, that emotionless expression had once again returned to his eyes. That damned expression that would haunt my mind forever now.

We stared at each other for a long while, neither of us uttering a word. What was there to say? He had gone done something I had never expected him to do. Out of all of the revenge schemes I would have thought he had planned, violently fucking me was definitely at the bottom of the list. Yet, he went there. What I did… I never thought it would have done this to him. This person that stood before me, this was not Red, this was not my childhood rival that I fell in love with.

Eventually he was the one to break contact; he turned and walked down the hallway to where Pikachu was presumably still keeping guard. He returned with a small box in hand and Pikachu on his shoulder, the yellow rodent stared at me with a blank expression. He threw the box at me, which bounced off my shoulder and onto the ground; I recognized it as the Paralyz Heal from before.

"Now, we are even." He spoke to me before turning and heading back down the hallway, never looking back.

…

A month had passed since Red had assaulted me. When the red-eyed boy left, I managed to administer the Paralyz Heal to myself, which fortunately worked immediately.

Initially, I worried that I would have to go to the hospital to get my wounds treated. I didn't want to do that, I didn't want them to find out what Red did to me and in turn, find out what I did to him.

Luckily for me, keeping it bandaged and clean allowed the cut on my cock to heal within a couple weeks. The wound on my back left a large scar, but had healed normally as well. The internal damage was probably the most painful; I couldn't walk right for several days, but that, too, healed on its own in time. The emotional scarring however, never went away. What happened had changed me as a person, forever.

Most people who find themselves in situations like these are left wondering why, wondering why that happened to them and why they were chosen for something so heinous. I'm sure Red was left wondering that after I had raped him. But me… I knew exactly why.

Did I think I deserved it? A little. I always knew what I did to Red was wrong… but I was never, _never _violent towards him. I knocked him out in the least painful way possible and tried my best to make him enjoy his experience with me. But him…the level of sadism he expressed was frightening, it was like he was a different person. Red now affected my daily life in a different way.

I no longer felt the same way I used to for him. Those feelings I harbored for him since we were children had completely diminished. Mere thoughts of Red now plagued my mind with feelings of dread and fear as opposed to infatuation.

The day after he assaulted me, I tried to continue on with my daily life. People noticed immediately that something was off. My gym trainees remarked on how much more reserved and quiet I had become, and claimed that I had an unhealthily pale look to my face. I never told them what happened.

True to her word, the girl in the marshmallow hat returned the day after to re-challenge me. She managed to beat me with only one pokemon that time. It was embarrassing, but my trainees didn't say anything about it, they knew something was off even if I didn't tell them what it was.

Red had left, for good this time I presume. I would often overhear the citizens of Viridian City talking about Red, remarking that they had not seen him for some time. Where he had gone, I did not know, but I did hear rumors of a young man spotted in Unova with a Pikachu, which were rare in that region. I had no idea if these rumors were true or if that was even Red, and honestly, I didn't care. All I knew is that this time, I would for sure never see him again this time. He was out of my life for good now.

All I could do is try to move forward. Try my best to forget about him, about the events that occurred and move on. That was the only thing to do.

_An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. You reap what you sow.  
><em>

….

**A/N: **And that's a wrap! Some of you might be surprised to hear that revenge-raping is an actual thing that happens irl sometimes, hearing a news story about it is actually where I got inspiration for part II of this story. Of course, the concept of rape in real life is no laughing matter, and it is not my intention to portray it as such in this story. I am not sure if Red would actually react that way to being raped, but my idea behind it is that he was driven to a sort of insanity by the betrayal, pain, and humiliation that being raped by his childhood friend had caused him. He wanted Green to feel the exact same pain he had felt and that was how he decided to do it. Red was not sexually attracted to Green, in fact the Red in this story is meant to be straight (which is why it took him so long to "get off"), but he took pleasure in the fact that he was taking revenge on Green. Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
